As Changing As The Wind
by Hateshinai
Summary: The younger characters are now in their 20s and some of them are different from how they were when they were children. Sakura is slutty, Tenten doesnt mind having fun with the right guy, and Hinata isn't as mousey. Enjoy the begining of the first chapter


Authors Notes:

Hinata is 20 so you can use that to find out everyone else's age.

In this fanfict there will be original characters as well as regular characters of the Naruto anime.

Warning: If you do NOT want to see the personalities of some Naruto characters changed then I suggest you don't read this fanfiction. Also this story is probably going to be on the long side but this section right here is only part of the first chapter.

* * *

Female Body Stats: 

Hinata: 36DD

Tenten: 36D

Sakura:36B

* * *

Japanese You Need To Know: 

Temee: A rude way of saying you. (There are several definitions for this word but the one I'm generally using it for the rude way of saying you. Like saying the word you but implying "You bastard" / "You son of a bitch" / "You piece of crap.)

Chikushou: Damn or Damn it

Kitsune: Fox

Kun: Is something that is said after someone's name to show that you know them and are familiar with each other.

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE _

_Somethings Change While Others Remain The Same_

Reaching into a small pocket on his black cargo pants that stop right below his knees showing off a bit of his well defined calves he pulls out a loose cigarette and lighter. Placing the cigarette in the right corner of his mouth he places his thumb on the wheel of the lighter that creates the spark for the lighter and pulls it down until his thumb hits the release valve for the lighter fluid. The flame refuses to come out of the lighter, the young man tosses the bad lighter in the grass, slightly annoyed he leans back and rests his head on the tree behind him as he fumbles around in the pocket on his left leg for his backup lighter. After his hand sifts through all the trash in his pocket his body becomes relaxed once his fingers run across that familiar plastic. He uses his fingers as if they were a pair of chop sticks grabbing ramen from a bowl. Carefully he holds the lighter in between his pointer finger and middle finger making sure to slide it out of the pocket slowly so that the trash in his pocket doesn't fall out. A smile stretched across the young man's face as the lighter makes it out of pocket with out any trash falling out, his hand is positioned in such a way that the lighter is still in between his two fingers but is also parallel to the ground.

He hears rustling above his head coming from the branches and before the young man can react a kunai strikes the lighter knocking it out of his hand. Instantly as this act is committed he recognizes who was responsible for the heinous crime of destroying the last lighter he had on him. A girl with long purple hair drops in between the young man's wide spread legs in a crouched position with her face toward the ground. The boy bears a half smile and says "If it were anyone else other than you Hinata... ". She lifts her head up and looks into his eyes " What?" she pauses and sounds slightly turned on "You would do what..hm?". She tilts her head bitting her lower lip seductively "Tell me . . ." leaning foward their noses touch and the young man opens his mouth in anticipation, breathing in as if he was inhailing her essence. Hinata presses her lips hard against his forcing his head to rest against the tree once again. She feels herself becoming wrapped up in the high that falls over her when she's with him. Tilting her head forward she somewhat rests her forehead on his and in a voice of endearment she says "See Naruto . . . that's why I love you". They both smile simultaneously as if one of them had the ability to use sharingan.

A low calm voice can be heard coming directly behind the tree "Your late for the mission". A chill runs up Naruto's spine forcing all the little hairs on his neck stand on end. Franticly searching his mind for an excuse Naruto finds himself unable to say anything other than "Shino...I was just..." walking from behind the tree Shino cuts Naruto off before he can come up with a lame excuse for being late for the mission briefing "It's fine just make sure I never have to come get you for something like this again" no later than finishing his sentence Shino is gone within a blink of an eye and Naruto finds himself a bit more relaxed now that he's not in the presence of a slightly vexed Shino. Naruto stands up and wipes the dirt off the back of his pants while Hinata finds herself standing up and running her fingers through his hair. "I gotta go so I'll meet you at the ramen shop tonight depending on what the mission actually is and how long it takes." "Ok Kitsune-kuuun" she replies while unconsciously twirling her hair as she watches him run back to town. "God he's so amazing" she says in a quiet voice sounding satisfied with the small amount of time she had with him.

"HINATAAA!!" A girl with black form fitting cargo pants, a tight black shirt with the letters W-H-O-R-E across her chest, and black sneakers makes her way toward Hinata with a pastel green clothing bag in her hand. "Hinataaa! Look at the stuff I just got". Hinata turns around and shakes her head in disdain once the girl get close enough for her to read the word on her shirt. "Tenten" she says in a voice of slight concern and pity "Why do you choose wear shirts like that?". Tenten looks at Hinata and jumps up and down purposely letting her endowments bounce around "Because their fun!". An unamused expression falls over Hinata's face "You know that people assume your a certain way because you wear shirts like that aaand it doesn't help that you hang out with Sakura.. ". Tenten places her bag down on the grass, puts her hands on her hips, tilts her head, rolls her eyes, and in a slightly annoyed voice she quickly says " What?". Hinata puts the hair on the right side of her face behind her right ear, looks at the ground, and sheepishly looks back at Tenten "No, it's not like that I'm just worried about what people will think about you". Keeping her hands on her hips Tenten shifts her weight to her other foot "Bitch, let me see if I can get this straight. Your trying to tell me that your worried about what people will think about me because I wear shirts that say things play thing, whore, your slut, and party girl.

Ok, how about we cut the bullshit right now and get to the underlying issue here. You don't want people to think that YOUR a fuckin slut because you hang out with me right? We've been friends for almost four years now" dropping one hand to her side and uses the pointer finger on her other hand to point at Hinata at the beginning of each statement she makes "and who was there when that bum ass boyfriend of your cheated on you? Who the hell was there to give you a shoulder to cry on when you kept sayin he's the only one for you but your stupid self hasn't been with anyone else other than him? I mean that doesn't make any god damn sence, going out with one person, letting them cheat on you, and claiming that he's the only one for you. Your a real dizzy bitch you know that? How the fuck do you know that he's the only one when you haven't dated anyone else!? You think you need to worry about me because of who I hang with and because of the clothes I wear. Maybe it's me that should worry about a dumbass broad like you who can't drop a guy after he cheats on you. Well bitch this is I feel about you now" Tenten puts her middle finger up "fuck you". Paralyzed by her words and actions Hinata feels like her old self unable to say anything as she watches Tenten walk away. Falling to her knees Hinata's eyes well up and overflow "Why did she keep bringing up the past when she knows how I feel about it". She punches the ground and it's as if the memories of her past are riding on the current of her tears, a desperate and futile attempt in dealing with the pain. Hinata adjusts herself in a seated position, pulls her thighs toward her chest, and continues crying while resting her weary head on her knees.

Yes yes yes I can't wait! He thinks to himself as Naruto makes his way toward the ramen shop. I can down about three, no maybe five bowls before I make it to the mission briefing as long keep up the pace. Running like a poor man who owes money to a gang of criminals, he turns the corner at high speed, and makes an astonishing leap over a small child. Nothing is gonna stop me from having one of the first bowls from this fresh batch. He makes his way through the crowd of people with use of incredible foot work. Spinning and leaping over anyone under 4'11 "Oooooo I'm ordering six bowls for sure!" he stops running and slides about four feet before stopping directly in front of the shop. The irresistible smell of the ramen reminds him that he has a coupon for one free bowl, seven bowls for the price of one he thinks to himself as he pushes the curtains out of the way and shouts "I want seven bowls of ramen!!".

He hears someone snap their fingers as he passes over the threshold, to his surprise he sees Shino, Garra, Tsunade, and a guy that he's sure he's never seem before sitting on Tsunade's desk decked out in a black sleeveless undershirt, a black belt with a small shiny metal sand country belt buckle, loose fitting black jeans that cover his black running shoes leaving the rubber shell toe part of the sneaker visible, a black collar with small spikes protruding from it, and a bracelet made out of big chain links similar to a gate chain. "I'm not an illusionary specialist but it isn't hard to manipulate someone's mind when they're desperate for food Naruto-kun". " What the hell, NOT ANOTHER WIERD GUY!! AND WHY THE HELL AM I NOT IN THE RAMEN SHOP!?!" Naruto exclaims as he shakes his fist at the young man sitting on the Hokage's table. Shino directs his attention to Naruto " What do you mean another weird guy?". Tsunade puts her hand up signaling for everyone to be quiet "That's enough. Since Naruto was late we have to get straight to business. This is Yozukomaki Nekura since he was here on time I informed him on the details of your mission, he'll fill you in on everything before you all leave. Shino" she continues sifting and reading different papers "you already know your mission, your dismissed. ". Shino disappears and Naruto is left looking confused "Great...so Gaara's our squad leader?" Tsunade blows on her nails and grabs another stack of papers putting the ones she was just reading in a different pile and says "No, Nekura is".

Naruto laughs and puts his hand on his forehead protector "This guy? I'm sure he can't even lead himself out of a paper bag let alone a team Konoha ninjas". Nekura's facial expression turns somewhat snooty and has I'm better than you written all over it "First off Shino just left so there is no team of Konoha ninjas. Second, if your going be lame do it on your time not mine. I don't have time to entertain or listen to ninjas who's abilities barely surpass that of an average academy student. ". Naurto lifts up his sleeve slightly past his elbow "Temeee" Naruto begins marching toward Nekura, before Naruto can take more than five steps Nekura snaps his fingers and chains appear and wrap around Naruto's body causing him to fall before Nekura's feet. "Use all that energy for the mission." Nekura disappears as well as the chains binding Naruto. "Chikushou..." Naruto says as he slowly stands up. "Who the hell made him squad leader anyway!?" Gaara calmly walks out the door, Tsunade looks at Naruto then back at her stack of papers "Get going". Naruto notices a love novel sitting on her desk "Why, so you can read your trashy love novel?" Naruto starts making kissing noises with his mouth as Tsunade stands up and hurls a paperweight at his head knocking him out of the room "NO! YOUR LEAVING SO I WONT KILL YOU! SMARTASS..." The door slams shut and Tsunade takes a deep breathe. She sits back in her chair, crosses her legs, and grabs the love novel from her desk "Finally. . . ".

* * *

This was an introduction of sorts and I would personally like to know if you would like me to continue with the story. 


End file.
